


my sister's keeper

by Raylan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Attorney, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan
Summary: Raquel would have never thought what would come of it, if she went to see and talk to her sister. Laura herself had asked her to. Raquel agreed and the worst day of her life was sealed.SUBTITLE: The mf thinker!!I post the Story in German "Der Hüter meiner Schwester" as well! So if you like to read it in German, go and check it out there <3
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. The Thinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raquelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelita/gifts).



> Well thank you for showing interest in this story, I promise it's going to be a good one. I started playing Ace Attorneys again and... I JUST HAD TO TAKE THE INSPIRATION.  
> After discussing with myself if I should do a series of one-shots or a whole story, Raquelita said it would be easier to do a story. So there it is.  
> I really have to thank Raquelita for being so kind and beta reading this story! Thank you so much dear, without you, I would never have put this up!

The ringing of her mobile phone jolted her out of her sleep. She was swamped with work, trying to be a good mother to Paula at the same time as looking after her own mother, who was unfortunately becoming increasingly demented. On top of that, she had a really demanding job as a senior investigator and... a divorce that was in full swing. She had been so exhausted when she got home today, that she had just had to lie down and have a nap. She hadn't even noticed how the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon or how her mother had cooked dinner.

The ringing-tone of her mobile was really nerve-wracking by now and Raquel herself was glad, when she finally took the call. It got recorded, of course, just as Raquel had set her phone to do with any call. She wanted to be able to prove what her ex-husband-to-be had said or threatened her with and when if any call from Alberto ever came.

**[5 September, 17:30]**

"Hello? This is Raquel Murillo...", she sat up, still a little sleepy and you could hear it in her somewhat husky voice, but she did her best to be awake and absorb the information that was being passed on to her from the other end of the line.

"Hello Raquel... It's… me."

All at once her complete tiredness was wiped away. She sat there, all her muscles had tensed and she could especially feel her neck muscles tighten. Her hand clung to the phone. Never would she have thought to hear that voice again.

"Laura!" she said excitedly. She couldn't hide the hope that lay in her words. Since the many arguments with Alberto, also over custody, Laura had drifted further and further away from Raquel and had apparently gone over to her husband's side. Even though her mother had always tried to get both sisters to talk again, Raquel had believed she would never see the day when Laura wanted to speak to her again.

At the same time, memories of all the things Alberto had done to her boiled up in Raquel's mind and the worry about her younger sister almost made her sick. Restlessly she advanced on the bed until she was sitting on the very edge.

"Tell me, Laura.... How are you?" she asked simply, restlessness resonating in her voice. Neither of them had spoken to each other for some time.

"Everything's fine... I... it's been pretty crazy...," Laura explained and both sisters felt this whole Alberto situation hanging over their heads.

"It's... okay...", Raquel tried to interject. Her sister was not Alberto. She was eager to get back on a positive track with Laura.

"Raquel... I don't want to talk about this right now, actually I wanted to ask you a favour...", Laura explained quietly and thoughtfully.

Raquel frowned. She tried feverishly to think what kind of favour it could be after all this time. But then she heard Laura's calm voice again. "I wanted to ask you if you could keep some evidence for me... the upcoming trial is causing a lot of excitement... I... I have a feeling it might not be safe to keep the evidence in the office..." her sister explained calmly.

Raquel was in thought for another moment. If it really wasn't safe for the evidence to be kept at the law firm, how could it be safe at her place? Where her mother and daughter lived? She sighed and Laura returned the sigh. "It's just a watch Raquel," she assured her.

"You want to give me a watch?" the latter inquired in surprise.

"Yes, the watch looks like 'The Thinker' and it tells the time. I thought Paula might like the statue too and I'm sure mamá will," Laura explained and Raquel could almost see the smirk on her sister's lips. It was so good to hear her voice and... just be able to talk to her for a change.

"I... should probably warn you though, right now the clock isn't talking," Laura explained calmly.

"What...? It's not working? What a shame... I'm sure Paula would have been pleased...", Raquel remarked quietly and sighed. She then swallowed. "You took out the clockwork to hide the evidence, didn't you?" she inquired, feeling her inner turmoil boiling up again.

"Yes...", Laura explained and Raquel could hear her sister flicking through her calendar. "Could you come by my office tonight around 9pm to pick up the watch?", Laura then asked after a short while of flipping paper. "I'm afraid I'm at a preliminary hearing before then..."

Raquel faltered and looked at her watch. "Mhm... okay... but... Laura..." she didn't know how to tell her little sister that she wanted them to get closer again, that she wanted them both to leave Alberto behind, yet how could she possibly do that?

"Don't worry Raquel. I... look forward to seeing you and telling you all about it...", Laura said simply, smiling. "See you later?" she asked and when Raquel replied with an "Okay... see you later..." she hung up. Raquel was unsettled though. What did it all mean? What did Laura want to tell her and why shouldn't she worry? The whole conversation raised so many questions... How could she go on?

She finally decided to go downstairs to have dinner with her mother and daughter… and to then leave again to be on time at the law firm Laura worked for.

**[5 September, 20:57 - de Fonollosa Gonzalves Law Firm]**

"You will now give me what is mine: the documents," the tone was sharp and biting. But Laura tried her best to remain calm and not cause any further commotion.

"But... I can't give to you, what I don't have, Alberto," she said calmly, looking at him with soft eyes. Oh how she actually hated the guy, and how glad she was that Raquel had given him the slip. She herself would just have to hold out until the trial.

"Laura... you're a pathetic liar. I can see it, over there! It must be the ‘Thinker' who swallowed those documents," Alberto said, watching her closely and Laura's eyes went wide with shock.

"Ho... how do you know that...?" she wanted to know.

"My dear Laura, by now you should know that I have my ways, don't you?", she HATED this snob's conceited and stuck-up manner. He continued with a grin. "Acquiring information is my business, you know?" he said almost self-indulgently.

"I... I should have been more careful..." stammered Laura, visibly startled, while Alberto burst into a derisive laugh.

"My dearest Laura, I'm really sorry... but I'm afraid... I have one more thing to ask of you.", he grinned so creepily and wickedly that it sent a chill down Laura's spine. She was unsure and didn't know was going to happen now.

"It’s your eternal silence... goodbye, my love."

Laura's eyes grew wide as she was threatened by his force. Of course, she tried to flee, but how could she escape him? She fled in the direction of the window, pushing her office chair in his way, but it caused little trouble for Alberto because he pushed it away and the chair fell to its side next to the desk. Laura didn't even notice in her fear how she knocked over her houseplant - one of her bosses had given it to her - as she dodged. All that mattered now was getting away. She was more nimble than Alberto and dived through under his arms, causing a loud clang, when the glass lamp she had bought just yesterday shattered. But at that moment he grabbed her and then they were face to face. She with her back to the window, he... strangely enough, directly in front of her. And then... then all she felt was something hard and sharp hitting her. She felt the blood run and the last thing she saw as he left the room was the watch... The thinker she had wanted to give to Raquel.

_ Oh Raquel, my dear Raquel... I am so sorry... never will I be able to explain to you.... _

**[5 September, 21:08 - de Fonollosa Gonzalves Law Office]**

When Sergio shot a look at his watch, he started to walk even a little faster. He was already late and he didn't like that at all. He had to hurry because he didn't want to be even later. He entered the office and frowned. That was strange. Laura often worked late, but they had an appointment today. Laura had organized it. She... had told him he had to help her. He had to help her sister in particular, who would need a good lawyer because of the upcoming custody negotiations. Laura had arranged for them to have peaceful talk in the evening. As far as he knew, Inspectora Raquel Murillo was a very busy woman.

He sighed, obviously both ladies had changed their minds. The offices were all quiet and seemed deserted. Sergio frowned. He should also talk to Laura about the fact that she absolutely had to remember to lock up the office when she left. He expertly pushed his glasses back on his nose and turned to leave when he sniffed and stopped.  _ What is that smell? Blood...? _

He looked around and noticed that there was still a light on in Laura's office. Had someone been hurt? He started moving again and ran to the office door and through it into a massively trashed office that looked like a fight had happened here. He saw the overturned chair, the potted plant lying on the floor, some file folders ripped out, but what shocked him most was the sound his ears picked up: Sobs and "Oh good God, Laura....!"

Sergio froze and discovered a figure kneeling next to Laura. His heart began to race as he thought about what had actually happened. A burglary? Only now did he realize that Laura was not moving, that she was not moving at all. Instead of running to her, checking if she was ok and calling an ambulance, he was frozen to the door, not knowing what to do. He was overwhelmed by the snapshots that were presenting themselves to him here as nerve wrecking stimuli. He held the door handle so tightly that his knuckles stood out white. Only then did Sergio notice the blood, the shards from the glass lamp that must have been in the corner and also the person kneeling next to Laura, apparently reaching for her pulse.

His eyes grew wide, his heart raced. He had to calm himself down! He squinted his eyes and swallowed. He tried to calm himself and finally he got out, "Who are you?"

But the woman kneeling next to Laura didn't really seem to notice him at all. Sergio could see in the pale moonlight that tears were running down her cheeks and she had to pull herself together not to raise her hand and stroke Laura Murillo's cheek. What was this nightmare he was trapped in? He never imagined that one day he would arrive at an appointment and find his colleague dead. He never imagined finding a dead body here. Who could have done that? Well, so far there was only one person here besides him: HER.

…

Raquel flinched when the voice sounded, probably just at the right moment, otherwise she would have touched Laura and that would probably not have gone well with the murder investigation. She stood up, already feeling a little dizzy. It was too much, too much. Why was Laura dead? They had only just begun to talk again, after all. Then it struck Raquel that she might have been working a little too hard in the last few days and was feeling nauseous because of that.

The voice of the man who had found her at Laura's was velvety and reassuring at the same time... Yet, he was looking at her so stunned that Raquel could literally see the accusation in his face. He suspected HER of killing her own sister. It made her feel REALLY nauseous and she couldn't control it anymore, then everything just went black and she crumpled to the floor.

…

Sergio gave a startled sigh when the other woman fainted. He had not expected that, people were so predictable and yet unpredictable. He got down on his knees and shook the woman's shoulder, but she didn't move a bit.

"Hey... hey hello... wake up..." he said softly, unsure if he should slap her cheek - lightly of course, but how light was light again? What if he hurt her simply because he couldn't assess what he was doing given the situation? After all, he had just found a corpse and it was the one of a colleague. He could definitely claim not to be in full possession of his mental faculties, couldn't he?

Finally, after some deliberation, he picked up the unknown woman, took her to the couch and laid her down on it almost caringly. He would take care of her in a moment, but first... he had to take care of Laura and secure evidence.

When he turned around, his hand went straight to the frame of his glasses. He pushed them further up his nose, his gaze now fixed and busy. He had to find out what had happened here, he owed it to his colleague. Slowly, almost to collect himself once more and become fully aware of the situation, Sergio bent beside Laura and carefully put his hand to her neck to check for a pulse. Of course, there was no pulse any more... but she was still warm, which caused him to swallow and withdraw his hand again.

Sergio looked around Laura's surroundings at what was lying near her. Shards of glass from, probably, a lamp. While searching, Sergio could feel the warmth slowly leaving Laura's body, because he knelt near her, until an icy shiver lingered on the back of his neck. It was bad to lose a colleague, however... Sergio didn't understand what had happened here until his gaze fell on the Thinker. The statue - or clock - was certainly the murder weapon... as far as he could tell, there was also blood on the object.

He remembered this detail of course, and sighed. He already knew the figure from another murder case he and Laura had worked on together. Sergio was well aware of the irony this presented. He took a quick glance out the window, whose blinds were not drawn. On the other side of the law firm's office was a large building that said "Hotel Gatewater" on it. It was quite luxurious, as far as Sergio remembered. He and Andrés had ended one or two long evenings there.

When Sergio looked at Laura, who was lying under the window, again, he noticed a piece of paper. He became curious and excited; this paper must have fallen out of Laura's hand. Maybe it was important for the investigation and the trial. He bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

His eyes grew wide when he saw what was on the note. A name had been written in blood on the note. "Raquel," it said in red, slowly drying, bloody letters. Had Laura really written that to expose her sister as a murderer? Sergio frowned. He turned the piece of paper carefully. The paper was a receipt from a department store... it was from the day before.

Sighing, the dark-haired man rose again and pushed back his glasses. His gaze was like that of a thirsty man with a glass of water being waved in front of his nose. He had to solve this case, even if it was only for his colleague. But now he'd better call the police first... and of course find out what the woman, who had fainted, was doing here.

When Sergio lifted the receiver of the office's landline, he immediately noticed that some screws were missing. He frowned. Surely this wasn't normal. It almost looked as if someone had gone to the trouble of taking the receiver apart…

Suddenly he heard a squeaky, surprised voice through the tilted window. He looked up, the receiver still in his hand.

"Is it the police!? Please, come quickly!"

He looked into the face of a young woman. She was staring at him as if she might think he was the murderer. Sergio's heart began to beat wildly out of fear caused by the look. Only then did he notice that the woman herself was holding a telephone in her hand. He put the receiver down, after all he didn't want to get electrocuted and the woman had already alerted the police anyway. He should now take care of the witness who had been with Laura when he had come in.

Sergio turned around and went to the sofa where he had put the woman down, but then - his heart got stuck in his pants - she was no longer there! Where had she gone?! He hoped she hadn't run away, but if she did, would she get far?

When he turned around to head back into Laura’s office, he almost jumped. Suddenly there the woman was, standing right next to him.

Cool, calm and collected. Her expression indistinct.

Sergio flinched and an inarticulate growl escaped him. She had indeed startled him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he now inquired, looking closely at the woman - early to mid-forties, good-looking, athletic. She eyed him like a hawk as well.

"And why should I tell YOU?" she challenged him.

"It's okay, I work here... Sergio Marquina, if you don't believe me, my name is there on the office door. And your name is?", Sergio tried to reassure her, raising his hands slightly in defence.

"Raquel.... Raquel Murillo.", she answered tensely and quietly.

Sergio's eyes widened a little. THIS was Raquel Murillo? Laura's sister? "Raquel," the note with the bloody letters lit up in his head again. So Laura had written down her sister's name, who was the only one there, when he arrived at the murder scene? Should he show Raquel the receipt that had her name on it, or keep it from her?

After a moment's thought, Sergio decided to show her the letter.

"Before she died, Laura wrote a note in her own blood," he said and heaved a sigh, looking seriously at Raquel, who had just lost her sister.

"She wrote the message on the back of this receipt," he knew that Raquel Murillo - Laura, though she thought they were a little estranged, always spoke very favourably of her sister - was in the police. She was an inspectora of high rank and he knew she was good with evidence.

His gaze was therefore fixed on her reaction.

When her eyes widened and she unconsciously could not control her shock, he narrowed his eyes.

...

Raquel had regained consciousness after some time. She had only dimly remembered passing out and the first moment she woke up, she had been a little groggy and without orientation as to where she was. She swallowed as the memories came back. Then she had heard noises and because she was an inspectora, she had risen and hurried into the shadow of the door to her sister's office.

When Sergio had stepped through and Raquel had recognized him - she and Laura had not long had such a fractured relationship and Laura had certainly shown the one or the other photo of colleagues and co-workers - she had not taken him by surprise and had incapacitated him with her handcuffs.

She had remained calm and... had even talked to him. She had eyed him while he had eyed her.

About her own age, tall, appearing gangly, wearing glasses and with very intelligent eyes, he also seemed to take great care of his appearance, reflected by his trimmed beard and clothes. However, he also seemed a little... like he didn't belong in this profession, she couldn't quite explain it.

The greeting went as it should under the circumstances. Terse and tense. When he suggested she check the office door, she really almost did.

She noticed that he definitely seemed to be thinking about what they should do now and just as she was about to ask if he had already informed her colleagues, he told her about a note. A note with a message.

Raquel froze. Had Laura written down the name of her murderer? She looked expectantly at Sergio and then she couldn't hide her shock.

"Th-th-that's MY name!" she gasped in astonishment and disbelief. "W-why!? Why would she write my name?", Raquel's head was smoking because she just couldn't understand what was going on. Why had Laura written this with her last breaths? What was this all about?

…

Sergio could see how confused and also frightened Raquel was and that it was tugging at her nerves, he could literally feel her thoughts racing and she couldn't seem to get to grasp a clear one. With a calming gesture he tried to defuse the situation.

"Please, calm down..." he said, but Raquel seemed so preoccupied that she paid him no attention at all.

"W-why would my sister write my name?"

Sergio felt terrible inside when he noticed how confused the policewoman was. She really didn't seem to be able to understand and he almost felt bad now for even showing her this piece of evidence, but... it certainly would NOT have been better not to.


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police arrives. Raquel ponders over her sisters note and tries to hide her desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chap, my dear beta wants not only to kill Laura and Alberto, but also Angel. - Are you her opinion?
> 
> Thank you so much Raquelita <3 for reading and giving your opinion on the chap. I thought it was so messed up and your reassurance that you found it quite good helped a lot.

The sound of the sirens made both Raquel and Sergio wince. They were so shrill and unrelenting. Finally, Raquel was beginning to realise what kind of horror film she was in. Her sister was dead. There, on the note, in her sister's blood was Raquel's name. HER name. What would her colleagues think? Now that she had charged her ex - Alberto, one of the most popular cops on the force - with abuse. Her sister had just started a liaison with him. Raquel looked pretty guilty, especially after being involved in constant arguments with Laura over all of it. Now with this note... everything, it would all change and get worse. So why did Laura write down her name? WHY?

…

Sergio also flinched when he heard the sirens. They were definitely getting closer. The young woman he had heard screaming earlier had probably alerted them. He was still standing quite close to Raquel, whose eyes remained fixed in horror on the document in her hands. Again he looked at her and was struck by how horrified she continued to seem at it. But... was it true horror, or was it just an act? He sighed inwardly and, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind, it did not look good for the Inspectora at all.

She had been at the scene when he had found her with the body. Her name was on the sheet. If Laura had been dying and still had a little time left, then EVERYONE would assume she would write down the name of her murderer - or rather her murderess. He also knew about the currently difficult relationship between Laura and her sister for a variety of reasons. He had overheard a few things in the cafeteria. Of course, he hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but at first he had believed that Laura and Agata had simply been talking about a TV series. He had then been totally surprised when Laura asked him to help Raquel.

That was why he was here tonight. To help Raquel.

…

"STOP!!! Freeze! Police!"

Raquel's ears shrilled from the shouts of her colleagues. She almost dropped the note Sergio had shown her. Without understanding, she looked at the group of policemen who had apparently stormed the office building and were now standing in front of her and the lawyer. She recognised some faces even under the mask. Sánchez, for example, was crouching by the door.

"Raquel?"

She sighed and her gaze moved over to the face of Angel, which she knew only too well. It made sense that they had chosen Rubio to handle such a case. He was experienced enough with his many years to solve a murder case, but she wouldn't have expected him to show up here with the special forces.

And with her luck, who else could they have chosen to lead the case? It was going to be incredibly uncomfortable being questioned by Angel and being alone in a room with him. Raquel knew he was in love with her, yet he was her friend and... she often put up with his somewhat excessive closeness because of it, but... he saw something else in her than she could in him. He had a wife, children, she herself had a daughter, if she considered a relationship - which she didn’t - it would affect so many lives! She didn't feel anything for Angel except friendship. Raquel swallowed hard.

"Angel..." she replied, casting a quick and tired sideways glance at the lawyer who was still standing beside her, staring uncomprehendingly into the various gun barrels of the partially hooded policemen.

Another sigh escaped Raquel before she began to introduce the two men to each other. "Subinspector Angel Rubio. Lawyer Sergio Marquina. Sergio - Angel," she tried to make it as short and concise as possible.

…

Sergio eyed the policemen who had appeared. His explanation for their quick appearance was the woman he had seen through the window. Still, he wasn't really sure why the policemen had had to storm the building just like that. A quick sideways glance at Raquel, however, made him raise an eyebrow in understanding. They hadn't known who was here... besides, one of them could be the murderer.

…

"We received a report from the building across the street," Angel inaugurated Raquel after a brief glance at the lawyer. He seemed completely convinced he could and should tell her everything the police already knew.

"Someone reported a murder," Angel explained, eyeing Sergio up and down as if he had committed the murder.

Sergio was well aware of the way Angel was eyeing him. He didn't like it at all, so he preferred to look to the side and watch the other policemen who were now securing the parameter and locking down the building. His ears perked up when Angel spoke of 'someone'. Obviously he was smart enough not to reveal his witnesses. However, Sergio strongly suspected that the woman he had seen was that witness.

Sergio reached for his phone. He had to inform Andrés, after all, the murder would have repercussions for the work in the office. Andrés should send the other employees into home office or something similar.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're not supposed to move an inch...!", Angel snapped at Sergio, who blinked as if he had just been caught by his second-grade teacher stealing a pen from his bench neighbour.

"I-I... just wanted to make a phone call...", Sergio stuttered unable to push the feeling of being caught away, and it was hard for him to actually look Angel in the eye.

"You want to make a phone call?! Not until we've taken all the evidence and statements. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Angel...", Raquel tried to intervene and gave Sergio an apologetic look. "He works here," she explained.

"M-my name is Sergio Marquina. Yes I work here. I... had arranged a meeting with Laura. It was... she had..." he faltered, but this was private information and certainly not something Angel Rubio needed to know about and... it wouldn’t have pleased Sergio to give it to him in the slightest, without him probing.

So, after some interruptions, Sergio continued and said: "I'd like to call my boss now", at this point it was probably better if he called Andrés his boss, "and tell him that he'd better send all his employees to the home office so that your people can do their job here", he finally managed to say.

Angel seemed a little calmer now, perhaps only because Raquel had unconsciously put her hand on his forearm. Sergio noticed how she withdrew it rather quickly.

"Okay... Sánchez, you will keep an eye on Mr. Marquina while he is on the phone and... then you will take his statement," he explained before his gaze fell on the thing Raquel was still holding in her hands.

"What's this?" he asked looking up at her and reaching for the paper she held in her hands.

Raquel's heart was pounding in her throat.  _ Shit shit shit! _ This was going to make her look incredibly guilty. But what could she do? She glanced helplessly at Sergio, who also gulped, before handing the note to Rubio.

Sergio and Raquel could hear Angel sharply suck in the air for his next breath as he read the name on the sheet.

Sergio slowly lowered the phone and looked at the two of them. Raquel seemed to be getting smaller while Rubio was really staring at her in complete horror.

"Raquel... this note... the victim, your sister, wrote it in her own blood. She used her last breaths to do it!!!" he looked at her shocked and horrified at the same time.

"With her last breath she wrote down the name of her killer," he concluded.

Raquel's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No...! NO Angel, that's not true! I'm not a murderer!" she tried to explain with her hands slowly lifting. Sergio stood still and kept watching her closely.

"I know... all this it looks horrible... I didn't do it though.", she tried to convince her friend. "If it had been me, why would I have given you the note?" she asked Angel and he pointed at Sergio.

"Because you had no choice, he would have informed us that there was that note," he concluded simply, looking at her as if she was just dirt under his shoe.

Sergio swallowed, he could see Raquel Murillo, Laura Murillo's sister fighting for control with every fibre of her body. She was so proud, brave and now she had to face probably the worst situation in her life. Another punch in the pit of her stomach that she had to endure, even if she didn't understand it. He had to watch her being grabbed by the policemen and dragged away. Her head raised proudly. 

His gaze went back to Rubio. He seemed to have at least a guilty conscience. As she was led away and their eyes locked once more, Sergio saw how she seemed to shut all the fear, the sadness, the anger and the emptiness inside her. She turned cold, like a stone, like the corpse of her sister in the next room.

…

Raquel would have liked to just jump out of the window right there, right then. Angel's look told her everything. He thought SHE was the murderer. He was firmly convinced that she had killed Laura. Angel knew her story. He knew about Alberto, he had always stood by her side. How could Angel even believe she was able to do such a thing? There was pure horror in his gaze and she could literally feel the accusation emanating from him. Her look was pleading, but he seemed to have found a truth for himself. She could see it.

Raquel swallowed, her tense jaw was giving away how frustrated she was. There was nothing she could do about it, it was just another punch in the pit of her stomach. Raquel Murillo had been dealt another blow and this one was perhaps the worst of her life. Not when she hadn't fought back for years. Not when she had endured the way Alberto had exposed her. Not when she had had to watch those incredulous looks from her colleagues. Neither when she had had to watch her sister fall into the same trap she had once fallen into. No. This was a new low. Nobody. After all that had happened, NOBODY would believe her. Not even her longest and... maybe former most loyal friend who had a little crush on her.

Raquel allowed herself to be led away. She only glanced at her sister's colleague who was still standing there for mere seconds. How was she going to straighten all this out? Charged with the murder of her own sister... In the middle of custody hearings. She would surely get several years, because how was she supposed to prove she was innocent? Not after what had happened.

How was she going to explain tit to her mother or her daughter?

_ "Dear Paula, you won't see your mama for some time now... they say I killed your aunt, but that's not true at all." _

Raquel swallowed the sour feeling. Who was going to defend her in court anyway? Surely EVERYONE would think she was guilty and she certainly didn't want to be represented by someone who thought she was.

That was the moment her eyes flitted to her sister's colleague again. Would he represent her? But... judging by his look earlier, he didn't believe in her innocence either. She felt her molars grate against each other in frustration and stopped herself. She had to stay calm. It would... somehow definitely work. Just... no negative feelings.

…

Sergio seemed to have grown roots, where he was standing. Only when he heard André's grumpy tone on the phone he regained consciousness over his actions. Sergio told his brother what had happened. Then he had to go to the police station. He was questioned and questioned, hour after hour passed and yet... he couldn't escape the look Raquel had given him. Whenever they took a break from questioning him, that helpless, angry look came back soaring into his thoughts. He couldn’t shake the image of how her gaze became fixed, hopelessness and she had braced herself against whatever was coming. It... saddened him more than he could explain, more than it probably should.

By the end of his questioning, he had made a decision. It was already morning, he felt the tiredness in his bones and yet... he could not go home. When his things were handed back to him, he took everything and sat down in the foyer of the police station. He waited.

When his mobile rang, he answered it. It was Andrés.

_ "Have they finally released you?" _

"I was never a suspect, after all."

_ "They turned the whole office upside down, I can tell you. I just got out." _

"Did they find anything? Something... new?"

_ "I don't know, let's just say that the lead investigator on the trace - Alberto Vicuña - has been giving his team a run for their money, but... they haven't really found out much, nothing so far that you don't already know." _

"Mhm..."

_ "Do you want me to come pick you up? I could make a detour on the way back?" _

"No thanks... I have something else to do..."

_ "Nooooo, you're not planning on talking to that woman are you? Sergio!!! She committed murder!" _

"As they say, in dubio pro reo. I didn't see her do it and... I can't explain it, but somehow I believe her when she says she didn't do it."

_ "Oh no, Sergio... do you remember what your number one rule is? No personal relationships!" _

"This is not a personal relationship."

_ "Are you sure about that?" _

"Of course."

_ "mhm..... oookay, then I will trust your opinion... Promise me one thing though. Take care of yourself. And... if it gets too tricky, then... back off or let me get you out of it, got it?!" _

"Understood... sure."

_ "You'll send me a text, when you're on your way home and when you arrive there safely?" _

"Of course."

After hanging up, Sergio heaved a sigh. Andrés had been right. He had always pushed that rule to the front. No personal relationships. He had no personal relationship with Raquel Murillo. True, her sister had been one of his colleagues, but that was it. He had never met or spoken to Raquel before. And when this was over, he wouldn't pursue the contact any further, that was for sure.

He sat in the uncomfortable chairs until visiting hours started at the remand centre. After all, he just had to talk to Raquel as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I'm kind of already in the story, but somehow still setting it up. Whoa this is all just confusing and I literally know not too much about law and justice and... yes, so I'm really thankful to all of you who left kudos and comments or just read my story to this point.
> 
> We're gonna see some interaction in the next chap, because just know they have merely glanced at each other not really... talked.


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio tries to talk to Raquel. She has to decide who her attorney is going to be. Will Sergio help her, even if she turns him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuuussa! So.... They both are still alive! And they are TALKING! This chap has so many things put into it and I REALLY suck at summaries... (I also suck at keeping it short and clean...)  
> So I really hope you like it. "Tomato Tamayo" (learned that from wonderful Raquelita, who is still the best beta reader anyone could wish for! - THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!) - still doesn't make an appearance, and I'm still setting stuff up. >.<'
> 
> But I hope you still like the idea of all of it and YES I know!!! But... she's going to have to suffer a little longer (only for dramatic purposes) - you all are going to hate me so much as this story progresses and now, have fun reading:

**[6. September, 7:07, Penitentiary, Visiting Room]**

Sergio had just arrived in the interview area and had sat down when the door was pushed open and Raquel Murillo was led to the glass panel in front of him. He noticed she was handcuffed. Her gaze was that of a wild feline predator. She looked at her colleagues so seriously and seemingly threatening that they immediately took off again.

Sergio swallowed, looking down at his hands rather than receiving a similarly grim look, while Raquel sat down.

Uncertainly, his eyes darted up to briefly skim over her features and then escape back down.

The next time he repeated the game she had raised an eyebrow at him and seemed to be waiting. He cleared his throat. But she finally beat him to the start.

…

What was worse? Being arrested for a murder you didn't commit? Or that everyone believed it was you who did it?

Raquel hadn't found an answer yet, but she hadn't really had time to think. She had been interrogated and questioned over and over by her colleagues. The fact that she was actually a policewoman, and that the people around her were supposed to be colleagues, had interested no one.

It had probably only spurred her colleagues on even more.

Inwardly, Raquel had laughed sarcastically at every question. Outwardly, she had shut herself off completely.

No emotion had appeared on her face, although she would have liked to cry, scream or swear. She had let everything bounce off her.

As an inspectora, she was aware that none of her emotional reactions would help her in any way.

Finally, they had interrupted the interrogation and Raquel had been taken to her cell. She had hoped to at least give her emotions free rein in there on the cot, but just as she was about to sit down, the door had opened again.

"Come with me."

Sighing, Raquel had surrendered to her fate - what else could she do? She hadn't even protested about them putting her into handcuffs (even though they were totally unnecessary). But when she had been led to the visitors' room, she had been very surprised.

_ What am I supposed to do here? Mum and Paula couldn’t possibly know yet... So what's this all about? _

She was astonished when she was seated in front of Sergio Marquina, the man who had found her at her sister's house. Laura's colleague.

She eyed him as he stared at his hands and wondered what he wanted here? A confession? She definitely wouldn't give him one! That much was guaranteed.

When he continued to keep quiet and avoided her gaze, she was a little taken aback. What the hell, was that all about?

"So it's you... the lawyer... Good morning," she offered to start the conversation.

...

More than astonished, yet at the same time grateful that he hadn't had to initiate the conversation, he replied: "Good morning!"

He couldn't help but notice the tiredness in her eyes. He could see her holding herself upright with all her might, simply trying to look ready to fight. But the shadows under her eyes spoke volumes.

…

Raquel sighed and looked at him. What is he doing here? There is really only one explanation why he should seek her out. 

"Are you going to be my lawyer?"

...

Again Sergio swallowed. Raquel was quite straightforward and clear, something he was very comfortable with on the one hand, as it meant he knew where he stood... However, it was also difficult for him to adjust.

"Well... That's what I wanted to talk to you about.", he then said seriously though, blinking slightly before preferring to look at his gesturing hands.

"You have the choice." he then explained, looking at her seriously again.

She raised an eyebrow, looking almost amused. "The choice?" she echoed.

Sergio had to look at his hands again and yet the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Well... I-I don't think I should decide on your behalf..." he explained, wiggling his nose. "After all, you're the one in trouble."

He realised immediately that he had made a mistake when her expression grew colder again and her gaze bore past him into the wall behind him, as if she could drill holes into it with her will.

Only when he cleared his throat did Raquel's gaze focus back on him.

"They'll never believe me..." she stated rather matter-of-factly. She watched the handsome man in front of her and again a sad smile played around her features. It pierced a knife into Sergio's heart. Raquel, meanwhile, couldn't help laughing wryly.

"Even you, Sergio... when you found me in the office. Even you looked at me as if I had done it!"

Her sarcastic laugh wafted through the heavy air and she shook her head.

Sergio swallowed hard and frowned. Had he really looked at her like that? Did he suspect her? He took a deep breath and exhaled, then looked at her seriously.

"No, Raquel, I never thought..."

But she simply raised her hand, silencing him almost immediately.

"It's okay... I get it... I mean... I probably would have thought the same thing if our roles had been reversed," she explained, then sighed.

Finally, she almost put on a heartfelt smile. "I've already heard about you, by the way," she then let him know quietly.

Sergio now looked at her in complete irritation. "W-what do you mean? And what have you heard about me?" he wanted to know and yet he got a little wide-eyed, as if he had done something wrong.

Raquel's gaze was steady and she eyed him.

"Well, when the relationship with my sister wasn't so shattered... I also talked to her about her work," she explained in a calm, warm tone.

Raquel heaved a sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"You obviously had quite a difficult case back then," she said, sighing at the memory. She and Paula had both been sitting on the sofa, drinking hot chocolate.

_ Laura had eaten with them that evening and then when Paula and their mother were in bed, the two sisters had made themselves comfortable. _

_ "How did it go?" asked Raquel before taking a sip from her mug. _

_ "It was just great," Laura replied, beaming. "Honestly, I was so excited the whole time, but he seemed completely relaxed and calm." _

_ Raquel nodded and looked at her sister curiously, grinning. "You're not in love with your colleague now, are you?" she asked with a laugh. _

_ "Oh what are you thinking, that case was just fascinating.", Laura waved it off. _

_ "Aaaah ha...., that means he didn't go down with flying colours?" echoed Raquel, grinning and enjoying her chocolate. _

_ "No, he's a genius." explained Laura "One of those guys who put the fear of God into the bad guys..." _

_ "Woah, woah!" was all Raquel commented, still believing Laura had a bit of a... crush. _

_ "The only thing he lacks is... experience." Laura's eyes had become a little dreamy after all. "At least in practice..." she finished. _

_ Raquel did have to chuckle slightly. "I do think you've got a bit of a crush, Laura..." she teased, smirking before turning serious again. "At least now I know who I'll go to if I ever get into trouble," she said then smiling. _

_ Laura, however, seemed offended: "If you do, you come to me first, all right?!" she had made Raquel promise. _

Raquel sighed and then looked back at Sergio. "Laura said back then, that you were a very good lawyer, Sergio..." she sighed again and he could literally feel the wheels running and turning in her head, as she thought how to best put it.

"...yet, Laura also told me, that you could use a little more practice in dealing with... people in court," she looked at him uneasily.

"I-I'm sorry if I… offended you with that...," she said then glancing to the side. At least he had taken the time to speak to her at all. She shouldn't make him angry or even more uncomfortable.

...

At first, Sergio had felt as if someone had impaled him and then slowly pulled him apart. Was it really so obvious that he didn't like to deal with people, but preferred to analyse cases and help his colleagues to find the right strategy? That he preferred to simply withdraw from the spotlight?

He cleared his throat a little sheepishly and pushed his glasses back into the place where they belonged. "Well... I guess Laura was kind of right about that..."

They both fell silent and hung on to their thoughts until Sergio said resolutely: "Yet, I can't just sit there and watch!"

…

Raquel looked at him in amazement and her eyes grew wide. Had he really just said that? She eyed him expectantly and he returned her gaze seriously and clearly. Somehow, at that moment, he seemed to see completely through her façade and catch sight of her.

She felt her heart begin to crumble again, but... she had to stay strong, no one was allowed to get through to her, because if she began to cry now, she would never stop. She swallowed and looked at Sergio. He was probably just doing this to get information out of her. She told herself stubbornly and there indeed.

"Can you tell me more about the day of the murder?" he enquired.

Raquel rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, but... there was no harm in telling him as she had told her colleagues before. They hadn't believed her either... and she simply had nothing to hide.

"Laura called me in the afternoon..." said Raquel, "She asked me to keep a piece of evidence for her."

Sergio listened and frowned. "A piece of evidence?" This was very strange and it was definitely not law firm policy to involve others, outsiders, in any cases and especially not to hand them pieces of evidence.

Raquel noticed relatively little of Sergio's surprise. "Yes... A watch that looks like 'The Thinker'," she answered truthfully as Laura had told her on the phone.

Sergio nodded thoughtfully, because he knew exactly which watch it was, Andrés had given it to Laura as a recruitment gift at the time. His "watch fanatic, then still fiancé" Martín had made the watch and since their house was becoming overcrowded anyway, Andrés had given it away without further ado.

But there was one thing Sergio simply didn't understand: "How could it be evidence in a trial?"

Raquel gave him a gentle smile. It seemed her sister had had a bit of a mind of her own after all. "Well, she said she had evidence hidden in it..." said Raquel quietly, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"...if I still had my phone, I could play to you what Laura said exactly...", Raquel explained and Sergio's eyes widened in amazement.

"Y-you recorded the conversation?" he echoed, looking at her in wonder.

Raquel swallowed and then rubbed her forehead again, brushing a strand aside.

"Well... yes." she said simply, looking at him. "I wanted to delete it, that night... but then... well... yes," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Sergio understood immediately, of course, Raquel had not had a chance last night, to delete any messages that her mobile had recorded.

"I'll definitely try to get the recording from your phone," he told her. This could provide an excellent clue.

...

Silence fell between them. Each of them hung on to their own thoughts for a bit. Then, finally, Raquel cleared her throat quietly. "Sergio... thank you so much for coming to see me and... talking to me," she looked at him calmly. Still she didn’t allow her walls to shut down.

"I just want to tell you that... when the relationship between Laura and me was not so... difficult, she gave me the address of a star lawyer. His name is Luis Tamayo.... ", Raquel's eyes briefly flitted a little apologetically over Sergio's.

"Although Laura always insisted that she wanted to be my number one in the courtroom... she said at the time that if anything happened to her, then... I should call him," the Inspectora explained tersely.

She continued with a sigh. "Well. I'm in trouble and Laura is..." she broke off in the middle of her sentence, she couldn't have continued as her voice was breaking.

Sergio swallowed, it was like a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if his stomach had just been kick-boxed. As to why, he couldn't explain it, but... if it was her wish he contacted the other lawyer, he had to respect it.

"You want me to ask him to represent you?" he said haltingly.

Raquel looked at him, biting her lip, and he had to pull himself together sharply, for his eyes not to stay glued to her lip and him staring.

When the brunette nodded slowly, he returned the nod. "Of course. Why not? I'll ask him."

Raquel exhaled in relief. A first hurdle had been cleared; perhaps her case was not entirely hopeless after all. "Thank you very much." she declared, sincerely grateful. After all, she had no one else to turn to. No one at all, no one believed her, she had been the laughingstock of the whole precinct and now with this murder case she was the outcast. She suspected that her time behind bars here would not going to be pleasant, but what would it be like if she were convicted? She didn't even want to imagine it.

...

Sergio was about to get up and leave when Raquel looked straight at him again. He couldn't make sense of this woman who was so fragile on the one hand and so strong and indomitable on the other. She confused and fascinated him at the same time.

"Could you..." she broke off, unsure how to put it. "Could you maybe... tell my mother that...." she broke off and sighed. How could she tell her mother? How could she even tell her that Laura was dead. Marivi wouldn't understand, would she? How would Paula take it? And... if she had to stay here now - surely no one would bail her out.

And, how was she supposed to prevent Alberto from getting to her daughter. OH GOD! Alberto! If he took Paula because the judge scheduled the custody hearing for a date when she was still in jail...!

Raquel's heart just broke at that moment and she couldn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes.

Sergio swallowed and felt very much how all this did not leave him cold emotionally, as he wanted it to.  _ Probably because you're tired _ , at least that's what he told himself.

"Hey... Raquel. If Laura picked this lawyer, then... well then he's one of the best. You should calm down, you'll be fine," he tried to reassure her, smiling genuinely at her.

Of course Sergio had no idea of all the thoughts that were tormenting Raquel's mind right now.

Raquel just nodded and sighed. "But if he refuses, then... I guess the state will choose a defender for me," she explained calmly and without looking at Sergio.

"But Raquel, there is still time before your trial, you don't have to appoint a lawyer right now..." he tried to explain, but she gave him an icy look.

"Well, it would be nice to have someone with legal experience at my side, though," she explained coolly, something he couldn't negate.

He looked down at his hands and swallowed. "What time... what time did you actually arrive at the office yesterday, Raquel?" he inquired, pushing some hair out of his vision with his hand.

"It was around 9pm... The lights were out and... it smelled like blood. Th-then I found her. My sister..." she swallowed, trying to put all her energy back into her posture and look strong and confident.

She just looked at him for a short while after she had caught herself.

It was visibly uncomfortable for Sergio, who didn’t know what to say and she could literally feel his unease. So finally, she said: "I... am rather tired, if... you don't mind I would like to lie down for a while...", the bunker beds would not be pleasant, but what else could she do? She didn't have much choice at the moment.

Sergio nodded in understanding. "Of course.", he declared and rose again, he had let himself sink back into the seat at her last words.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll see you soon." he said, waving goodbye with a small gesture of his hand and then left the visiting room.

**[6. September, Tamayo Law Office]**

Sergio rubbed his forehead. He was quite tired and didn't understand why he hadn't just gone home... He wanted to help Raquel, but how could he do that if he was overtired. 

Yet... Tamayo's receptionist informed him without further ado that Tamayo was "out of the office" and that she couldn't say when her boss would be back. Sergio nodded without further ado, gave the lady his business card and wanted to leave, but couldn't without looking at the big picture on the wall. 

It looked as if Tom Sawyer had just set up camp with his dog on the Mississippi. But the oil paint was almost overwhelming and Sergio estimated the price of the painting to be too high. Sighing, he set off after all. 

His next stop? The Murillo residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENSATIONNELLEMENT! (yeah insider, sorry guys) You've made it to the bottom of the chap. 
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading it and still want to know what's going on? - ME TOO! - I still have so many ideas how this is going to go, but i have NOT figured out just yet how to tell Paula and Marivi... (neither has Sergio!)
> 
> Thank you again for reading this chap and the story! Your comments are always appreciated and welcome!! (Same as kudos!) Thank you so much for letting me know what you think about my story and my chaps!
> 
> Outtakes - talking about what to put into the summary:
> 
> Raquelita: [Take a] Quote from a section.  
> Raylan: I suck at summaries.  
> Raquelita: No I think your summaries are good.  
> Raylan: haha I don't XD  
> Raquelita: Or [put in] “Laura is dead, but she has/d a crush on Sergio”  
> Raylan: i guess Raquel will have a really bad time when she falls for Sergio too XD [just giving you some Serquel here!!!!]  
> Raylan: but that could be in the summary. Yet it would be a spoiler don't you think?  
> Raquelita: hahaha no don’t put that as the summary 😭😭😭😂😂😂
> 
> So it just made the Outtakes ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So if you made it this far, just know that I thank you so much for reading this story!
> 
> There are a few outtakes, I love to share with you:  
> "NO SHES NOT GUILTY CAUSE I MURDERED LAURA AND ALBERTO – Raquelita <3" < Yeah I know sweety, I know, we all feel that way ;) Maybe they die during a Zombie apocalypse? Or even better, one scares the other so much, they die from fear, then you wouldn't need to wash your hands. <3
> 
> Thank you so much that you made this story possible <3
> 
> Oh and as always I love to read your comments and I try to reply to each and everyone of you <3 - And even if you don't feel like leaving one, I just hope, you had fun reading this story! <3


End file.
